Newt (film)
Newt, stylized as newt, is a cancelled Pixar film. It would have been the studio's fourteenth feature film, a place that was ultimately taken by Brave. Gary Rydstrom was going to make his full-length feature film directorial debut. The film was originally scheduled to be released during the summer of 2011, but was pushed back to 2012, and from there, was replaced with Brave in Pixar's film schedule, with new release date being announced. Plot As described in the Disney press release: :"What happens when the last remaining male and female blue-footed newts on the planet are forced together by science to save the species, and they can't stand each other? That's the problem facing Newt and Brooke, heroes of "''newt," the Pixar film by seven-time Academy Award® winner for sound Gary Rydstrom, and director of Pixar's Oscar-nominated short, Lifted. Newt and Brooke embark on a perilous, unpredictable adventure and discover that finding a mate never goes as planned, even when you only have one choice. Love, it turns out, is not a science."'' Production At the April 2010 announcement, Disney/Pixar didn't provide an updated release date for newt. Additionally, the film was removed from the official Disney A to Z Encyclopedia supplement by chief archivist Dave Smith. An unsigned message received from Smith's email address stated "The film has been cancelled". This message, along with comments from other industry insiders, led to the speculation that the film had indeed been cancelled. Disney/Pixar animation head John Lasseter "declined to comment", but a separate source from within the studio stated that: :"We have taken ''newt off of our development schedule to allow our creative teams to focus on these upcoming projects."'' Director Gary Rydstrom has since been named the director of the short Hawaiian Vacation,‘Toy Story Hawaiian Vacation’ Clip and High-Res Images further suggesting newt was no longer occupying his time. In March 2014, Ed Catmull revealed that before being cancelled, Newt had been turned over to Pete Docter: "Newt was another unlikely idea that wasn't working. When we gave it to somebody new [Pete Docter, director of Monsters, Inc. and Up], he said, "I'll do it, but I have another idea altogether, which I think is better." And we thought it was better too [Docter's concept was the basis of Inside Out, which he is directing for a 2015 release]. That was the reason we didn't continue with Newt."PIXAR'S ED CATMULL ON HOW TO BALANCE ART AND COMMERCE Concept Artwork 59523 435928499077 35245929077 4810637 6091502 n.jpg 47510 435928419077 35245929077 4810630 7983345 n.jpg 47444 435928394077 35245929077 4810629 4718067 n.jpg 47510 435928424077 35245929077 4810631 890059 n.jpg 47510 435928429077 35245929077 4810632 7713719 n.jpg 47510 435928434077 35245929077 4810633 114918 n.jpg 40967 435928469077 35245929077 4810634 6254867 n.jpg 59523 435928489077 35245929077 4810635 2541369 n.jpg 59523 435928494077 35245929077 4810636 3506007 n.jpg 59523 435928504077 35245929077 4810638 6365245 n.jpg 47482 435928544077 35245929077 4810639 6008090 n.jpg 47482 435928549077 35245929077 4810640 3675363 n.jpg 47482 435928554077 35245929077 4810641 4102732 n.jpg 47482 435928559077 35245929077 4810642 7889215 n.jpg 47482 435928564077 35245929077 4810643 7644304 n.jpg 47482 435928569077 35245929077 4810644 3950042 n.jpg 47482 435928574077 35245929077 4810645 1465635 n.jpg 47482 435928584077 35245929077 4810647 6736973 n.jpg 47482 435928589077 35245929077 4810648 3613877 n.jpg 40919 435928694077 35245929077 4810649 1140581 n.jpg 40919 435928699077 35245929077 4810650 3231026 n.jpg 40919 435928709077 35245929077 4810652 5154260 n.jpg 40919 435928714077 35245929077 4810653 4067010 n.jpg 40919 435928719077 35245929077 4810654 6143046 n.jpg 40919 435928724077 35245929077 4810655 4062895 n.jpg 40919 435928729077 35245929077 4810656 5677805 n.jpg 40919 435928734077 35245929077 4810657 5580629 n.jpg 40919 435928739077 35245929077 4810658 8048674 n.jpg 46796 435928824077 35245929077 4810659 7673378 n.jpg hola.jpg pi.jpg Video Trivia .]] ''.]] *One film with a plot similar to ''newt had been released - Rio - which is made by 20th Century Fox and animation studio Blue Sky. The similar plot in the film could be a reason why Newt was cancelled. John Lasseter admitted there was a plot resemblance of newt and Rio,Pixar on Newt - John Lasseter discusses the studio's shelved project but did not give any confirmation if it was a reason of cancellation.[http://pixarblog.blogspot.com/2011/05/lasseter-confirms-rio-as-reason-for.html Lasseter confirms Rio as reason for Newt cancellation (CORRECTION)] *There is a Newt crossing sign in Andy's room in Toy Story 3. This is possibly a reference to this film. *There is also a reference in Brave, where the Witch picks up a newt to add to her potion. *In The Good Dinosaur, there is a close shot of a prehistoric newt, a possible reference to Newt. References Category:Pixar films Category:Animated films Category:Pixar Category:Cancelled projects